I'll Never Leave You
by imthegreenfairy88
Summary: ObiWan and Siri go on a mission together. Their tension becomes too much for them to handle. secrets of the jedi eccentric Sexual content and adult situations


There was no feeling like the one he suppressed for so long. He kept it deep inside him, hidden, as he promised he would. Never thinking of it again, not wanting to. He had to be mindful of his thoughts, especially now with a Padawan of his own. He had lost the two things that he was attached to, if that was an attachment and what it meant to be attached to one thing, or one person. He lost his Master, died in his arms. He couldn't even do anything but watch, until after. The revenge that ran through him was the only thing he could feel as he killed the Sith that struck his Master down. "Part of the dark side, it is." Yoda said at the memorial burning, those words ringing in his head now as he walked down the hall passing The Room of a Thousand Fountains. He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes slowly. He didn't lose her, but it is like he had. The memorial burning for Qui-Gon was the first time in years that he saw her, felt her. She was soft and strong at the same time. She could feel him too, his pain, his suffering. All he remembered her saying was, "I'm here now." That's all he needed from her. To have more is against the code. To have more is what he wanted, but not what he needed. He got what he needed that day and was grateful for that. A smile slowly glides to his face as he opens his eyes. There's so much between them now, everything they shared, every loving word, every touch, every moment.

Every muscle in his body tightened as he walked into the room. The mist from the water sprayed on his face as he sat on a marble bench. It was cold and smooth as he ran his hand over the surface. He leaned down putting his head in his hands trying so hard not to remember, trying so hard to push those memories, those feelings down but failed. It's been so long since those feelings, those memories surfaced. Why now was it this hard to push them back down? Qui-Gon wasn't there to help him. He knew how Qui-Gon felt for Tahl, he knew every night when Qui-Gon walked alone he walked for the reasons Obi-Wan did now. He sighed in his hands before looking up at the beauty of crystal blue water smashing into a placid pond. "Why did she have to come back?"

"I understand completely Master. I will not let you down. Obi-Wan and I have always worked well together on missions." She smiled towards him. "We'll get this done and be back in no time, you can be sure of that." She bowed towards the Council and Master Windu whom she spoke to before turning and leaving the Council Room. Obi-Wan's eyes followed her as she left. He's focus only came back once he heard his name.

"Quick, and alert you must be, Obi-Wan." Yoda said looking at Obi-Wan concerned. "Get this mission done fast, she has already decided. No doubt you can get it done, I have." Obi-Wan nodded his head.

"Then it's settled, all in favor of sending Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi to Felucia say I." Master Windu said in a booming voice. In unison the rest of the Council agreed. "Council augured." He said before getting up and walking out the door with Yoda.

Obi-Wan still sat. He wanted to move, but couldn't. Something was keeping him in that seat. It wasn't anyone else using the force to keep him there. It was himself. "Enough of this." He mumbled getting to his feet. As he stood up pushing his feet to the floor he pushed the memories down with them. There was no way he could go on a mission with this now women that he had feelings for so long ago if he kept remembering. He turned the corner outside the Council champers and saw her. He almost stopped but pushed himself to keep moving. She wouldn't have that ability anymore. He walked right past her until he felt her soft touch on his forearm. He closed his eyes and looked over at her.

"Obi-Wan, I wanted to say thank you for helping me on this mission. It'll be a good way to check out what they're planning to do there. If there holding Separatists camps there, we'll be able to seek them out." Determination flashed in her eyes but a soft smile was on her face, he had always admired that about her. He smiled back and bowed his head.

"We have always worked well together."

"I agree. This is why we chose you two to get this over and done with." Master Windu said before looking over towards Yoda. Yoda nodded and they continued down the hall.

Obi-Wan watched them as Siri sat in silence. The Jedi moving along the hall were invisible. The sounds muffled. Obi-Wan wanted to just shake her, shake a noise out of her something, but all he could do was stand there next to her. She finally shifted her weight and looked towards him.

"So, we have a big day tomorrow and I'm sure your Padawan will like to know the details, so I'll see you at the hangar tomorrow morning." She smiled and began to walk the opposite way down the hall that she knew Obi-Wan wouldn't go. She sighed as soon as she knew she was out of ear shot.

Putting her head down watching the tip of her boots appear and reappear under the sway of her rode. She shook her head looking back up towards the hall before her. The Jedi and Younglins that stirred along the same hall she walked seemed to slow down beside her. She fixed her eyes on a spot in front of her and swallowed hard. "_I should have maybe hugged him?" _She thought to herself_. "No, no. We said that we'd never relive anything, never think of that again. It's behind us. He's on the Council. He has a Padawan to worry about. He can't possible have thought about me these past years. Maybe a little? No, I have to stop having some kind of hope about all of this, there's not any way that Obi-Wan Kenobi has thought about you Siri. Stop this. You have a mission to go on. You have a duty to protect. You're a Jedi first and foremost. Never forget that Tachi, never. He, he's moved on._"

She walked down the hall towards the Jedi Hanger as the sun was just about to rise. The orange haze started to turn into a bright yellow that followed her as it overflowed into the Jedi Temple. She hadn't been sleeping well these days and might as well get a jump start on the day.

She didn't expect to see him leaning against the doorway of the hangar. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him before moving forward again. She cleared her throat making it easier for her to speak.

"Morning." She said as she placed her survival pack on the floor next to his. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Morning Siri. Early for you isn't it?"

"Not exactly, I haven't been sleeping well lately." She looked down almost embarrassed to admit it. He couldn't possible know the reasoning behind her lack of sleep, so why be embarrassed? She rolled her eyes to herself trying to ignore her inner conflict and looked back up at him.

"I haven't been sleeping through the night myself." He said keeping his eyes forward for the same reason. He didn't want to look at her, even though she carried herself in a manner that made him suspect she was over him, over what they had for those brief days so long ago. He'd never know for sure. She'd never tell him. He'd never tell her.

"Why's that." She finally said after a brief moment of silence. He shook his head coming back to the quiet conversation.

"Anakin." He stuttered. "He's been…I've been worried about him." He didn't want to lie to her. He was worried about Anakin but, when wasn't he? That boy was hard to keep tabs on, let alone get inside his head. He never knew what he was thinking. He has told him time and time again to be mindful of his thoughts, be open to the force but it seems as though he dismisses his teachings as soon as they leave Obi-Wan's lips. So he wasn't lying, he really was worried about Anakin, just right at the moment the first time in a long time Anakin wasn't his only concern.

"Oh," She said with a smile. "It must be hard to live with the fact that he's the chosen one. I wouldn't image that." She said trying to force small talk. It felt so awkward to be this uncomfortable with him. He nodded his head with a noise in agreement keeping his eyes forward.

The sun shinned in on them making Siri move into the shade. She never liked her tunic that she had to wear on negotiations. She hated negotiations. She'd rather fight and get this war over with, but Adi always told her that "…there is more to a Jedi than just a lightsaber, you have to use every part of yourself and be conscious of the things around you." This is why she meditated a lot of her Padawan years. She hated it almost as much as she hated negotiation missions, but they had to be done. Who better to do them than someone who is the exact image of what a Jedi should be. She looked over at Obi-Wan as he stood there. Arms crossed over this chest. Chin up with a look of concern and concentration on his face. His brow furrowed like he was thinking of something so important, so knowledgeable. She'd always known he'd be like this when he would be named to the Council. Older, wiser, the exact specimen of what a Jedi is supposed to be. She smiled to herself before turning her eyes away from him. He broke his stare on the images racing in his head to look at her.

"What?" He said mimicking her smile.

"Nothing, you just, you're…" She shrugged. "I'm just glad I'm finally on a mission with someone that I'm comfortable with." she smiled. He wanted her to say something different, but it made it easier for him to understand that this was simply a mission with a fellow Jedi, nothing more.

"You two are here early." A clone trooper said coming down the hall, his helmet in hand.

"We like to get an early start on the day." Siri smiled. The clone trooper smiled back and walked down into the Jedi Hangar. They both followed grabbing their packs.

"Well, I've got the coordinates from Bly. It should be a straight shot, no more than a couple days in hyperspace. Something you Jedi should be used to." He said with a smile turning on a computer to show Obi-Wan and Siri the exact location of the planet. Obi-Wan nodded and threw his pack over his shoulder along with Siri's.

"Good. Let's get going." He looked towards Siri and Siri grabbed her pack from him.

"I can carry my own, thanks." She said walking put the ramp.

"I forgot." Obi-Wan said smiling to him self. He knew she wouldn't turn around to look back at him so it was a safe jester. He followed her up the ramp and went into to the cockpit. Siri was already in the co-pilots chair looking over the planets inhabits on her datapad.

"Apparently a lot of the creatures on this planet match the exact color and texture of their surroundings. The Separatists might use them to their advantage, using traps. We have to be careful as soon as we land."

"If there are any Separatists there." Obi-Wan said looking over at Siri with a look he sometimes gave Anakin. She gave him a glare before continuing to look over the datapad. He sighed to himself. "_I have to remember not to look at her although I'm teaching. She knows. She doesn't need a constant reminder_."

They left the hangar flying up into the atmosphere. Siri kept a concentrated look as the datapad scrolled through files of the planet Felucia. He thought to himself, this mission was off to a bad start.

Obi-Wan sat in the cockpit for hours alone. Thinking, watching the stars blur by him in streams of white. He ran his hand over his beard before burying his whole face in his hand. He kept hearing her words ringing in his head. He wished to bury them as well, put them somewhere they couldn't surface, but he tried that for so long it was just useless. He couldn't keep pushing. He had to talk it out. See if she'd been the same since he saw her again, since she saw him. He put the ship on autopilot and went to her quarters.

He got to her door and went to press the chime, but stopped. He didn't want to disturb her and she was using a shield for some reason. He couldn't feel her, he put his hand on the door trying to reach out with the Force and touch her, but nothing came back. He frowned and turned away.

As soon as he took a step her door opened. She popped her head outside and saw him.

"Obi-Wan?" She said. Her voice was low with smoky undertones. Maybe she was just sleeping he thought. She did tell him she hadn't been sleeping well. Maybe she was finally able to catch some? She did always sleep while in hyperspace when they were Padawans, it sooths some people.

"I didn't mean to disturb you." He said turning away and walking back towards the cockpit.

"No, wait." She said reaching out towards him. He turned and looked at her. Her sleep shirt was short and baggy, along with her sleep pants that fit loosely around her hips. He swallowed hard as he looked her up and down. He fixed his gaze in her eyes and she was smiling. "I could feel you, I was just meditating and you broke me out of it. Is something wrong?" He shook his head.

"No, no… I was just thinking I haven't heard from you for hours and I was wondering what you were doing. I should have assumed you were meditating. I actually should as well." He smiled before turning away.

"Kenobi wait for stars sake." She said stepping out of her doorway and grabbing his arm. He looked down at her. Her eyes soft and kind like always, like before. He sighed pushing the memories down, but they surfaced and he surrendered.

"I can't do this." He said finally. She frowned and looked at him as he turned away for a third time.

"Can't do what?"

"I need to ask you something and it's going to be something totally irrelevant, but I need to know so I can finally stop my thoughts." He said taking her hands and looking down at them. He grazed his thumbs over her knuckles and closed his eyes, opening them slowly as he raised his head looking into hers.

"Of course Obi-Wan, anything." She smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you remember that mission we went on when we were separated from Qui-Gon and Adi?" She looked down searching her thoughts, but she knew as soon as he said it. She needed to buy time. Take away the surprised from her eyes, surprised that he actually remembered as much as she did. She wanted to grab him and press her lips to his, feel him like she was never able to before.

Instead she raised her eyes back to his.

"Yes."

"Have you ever thought of that day?" She didn't want to suppress her memories anymore, but she knew she made an oath to herself to never speak of that day again. Maybe this was different? Maybe it could be different because their older? Maybe they could hide their secret better because their not Padawan learns. She's learned enough. She also learned enough to know what she wants to do is against code, against the Jedi. She couldn't do that to herself or Obi-Wan.

"I try not to." She said in a long breath.

"But you do?" Obi-Wan insisted.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. I do." She looked down at their hands and looked away from them disappointed.

"I do. I lied to you earlier. The reasons I haven't been sleeping is because you've clouded my thoughts since you've been back. I've tried so hard not to think of that day but it keeps surfacing somehow? I needed to know if it was happening with you as well. Maybe if we talk about it finally we will be able to let it go and get it out of our minds." He said in an enthusiast tone, finally being able to tell her what he's wanted to since that day he saw her run from him.

"What if I don't want it out of my mind?" She said looking at him in a cool gaze. His excitement left his face and he searched her look for anything, but she was so unreadable sometimes. It infuriated him. She let his hands fall out from her grasps and turned to go into her quarters.

"We have to Siri, you know that. We've already had this discussion. I don't want to relive losing you."

"Neither do I Obi-Wan. I think about that day every night. The way your arms felt around me, it's like I can still feel them sometimes. It wakes me out of a sound sleep. My heart aches for you. Time has passed and the pain hasn't gotten any better."

"Would you of rather left the Order?"

"No. Of course not, I'm a Jedi. It's my life and a part of me. There's nothing I can help about that. But I also can't help loving you." Her eyes got sad and she turned into her room, the door slid shut behind her. He frowned and opened it with the Force.

She raised her hand to stop him before he started to talk again, but instead he walked up to her grabbing her by her arms and bringing her lips to his.

She fell weak within his grasp her arms searching up his body, pulling hers tight against his. She walked backwards with him still connected to her body they both fell on her bed. She slid her legs up his sides as his hand caressed her leg down her thigh. Her chest was tight against his, their lips tighter. She gripped onto his tunic trying to pull his body closer. She's been waiting to feel him again for years and she wanted him as close as possible. He moved his lips from hers kissing his way down her neck to her collar bone. Her breath started to quicken as he slid his hands inside her sleep shirt, feeling her soft skin. He imaged this many times but all of those times he never imaged her skin to be this soft. He could feel her muscles tighten in her stomach as she moved under him. He smiled against her skin and moved his lips back to hers. She opened hers on his in welcome, sliding her tongue against his. He sucked his breath in quickly, and she could feel against her inner thigh, that he was in this all the way.

She never imaged that this could feel this good. There was so much time to make up in just one night, one moment. She wanted to hold onto this, but she knew as soon as their lips leave each other's it was back to reality. Back to the Council, back to the mission. She ignored her logic screaming in the back of her mind and kissed him harder. She pushed him up off her, rolling him on his back and putting her legs around his waist. He looked up at her in shock, but she could feel his excitement rolling off him. She lifted her shirt up over her head, throwing it on the floor. She leaned back down, kissing him. His finger tips grazed along her spin, then to her sides gripping into her hips.

He let go of himself, and let his body take over. He put his head back and swallowed before closing his eyes. His chest rose and fell softly as his hands moved to her drawstring on her sleep pants. She grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. He smiled up at her and she knew words would ruin this. She reached out with the Force and searched his thoughts, and all she got back was "_I want to_." She smiled and slowly moved her hands up his arms and let him undo her pants. They fell off her hips with just one tug. She undid his utility belt, throwing it on the floor with her shirt. He grabbed her by the waist picking her up off him, placing her back on the bed softly. Her soft body glistened in the minimal light.

She moved her hands up his body slipping them inside his tunic touching his hard body. She'd never touch his bare skin before. He'd always been wrapped in clothing up to his neck. She knew his body would be fit, but just the feeling of him made her weak. She slipped the tunic off his shoulders letting it fall behind him. He bent down laying his chest on hers touching bare skin to bare skin. Their lips found each other's in the darkness as she lifted herself, gliding her soft legs against his hips. He smiled. He could tell she was getting anxious. He moved his hand down her body, from her shoulder to between her legs. He rubbed his thumb over her clit slowly, sending a shock of pleasure up her body. She bit his lip holding in a sound she didn't want to escape her lips. Not just yet. He continued to rub her with his thumb, as she rocked her hips self-consciously. He moved his free hand from her side and tried to slip his pants down. She moved his hand back and tugged his pants down hard and forcefully. He had to lean onto his elbow to keep balance. She leaned up and kissed him hard, pulling him onto her. Her fingers gripped into his back and he adjusted himself until he slide inside her. A pulse of pleasure hit them both, making their bodies shutter. He braced himself, starting to move deeper inside of her. He could feel the push he was making against her as he hardened inside her. She arched her back, putting her hands up behind her head bracing herself as well.

He moved himself cautiously in and out of her a few more times before he quickened. His hips started to rock faster against hers. She lifted her legs up higher on his side, as she got slicker. It was easier for him now, and he moved his hand onto her thigh pulling it up under his arm. She let out moans as soft breaths at first but then turned into longer and louder ones as did his. He put his head down on her shoulder. She could feel his hot breath against it as he closed his lips against her skin softly biting it trying to contain himself. He wanted to last forever, he wanted this to last forever but he couldn't go on much longer. He could feel his body ready to spill over. His mental ability to hold on was gone. He had nothing else than to just keep telling himself not to let go. He gripped his hands with hers on the pillow above her head. Their hands dug into one another as they both reached their point of release. Obi-Wan's body shook as he held on until the last possible moment.

His hands fell weak in Siri's. Her body shivered as he slide them hands down her side, bring them underneath him. He pushed with all his strength he had left moving himself off of her. He fell on his back next to her. Both of their chests rose and fell at the same pace as they laid there staring at the ceiling. Siri moved her hand to her forehead, moving hair that was stuck to it with sweat. She couldn't remember the last time she perspired this much. She looked at her glistening hand and wiped it on the sheets beside her. Obi-Wan moved his hand so it lay on top of hers. She moved her head towards him meeting his stare.

They laid there for minuets before the stare was broken. Siri smiled and looked back up at the ceiling. She sighed softly before moving so she could lay her head on his strong shoulder. He slipped his arm around her waist, moving his finger tips slowly up and down the curve of her. She nuzzled her nose against his neck. His beard scratched it slightly, but she didn't care. She smiled to herself, but it faded quickly.

The reality began to sink back in. She wanted to cry, she wanted to just hold on to him and never let go. She wanted to lay there forever with him next to her, breathing in unison, their hearts beating together. But, she knew as soon as he got up from her bed, it would all be over. They would be Jedi again with a mission to get over with. Their conflict they had when they were younger would come back to them and now they had to live with the fact that they broke the Jedi Code. Her heart started to race as panic set in. He moved his head and looked at her in concern.

"What's the matter?" He said taking her hand. She smiled and was able to breath normally again.

"I don't want to ruin this." She said as she laid her head back on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her head. Soon sleep consumed them both. It was the first time in month either of them had a good night sleep.

Siri's eyes fluttered opened, her blonde hair covering her vision. Half of her face was buried inside her pillow. A sheet was draped over her still naked body. She pushed herself up quickly looking around her room. Her clothing was still on the floor, along with Obi-Wan's. She turned to his side of the bed and he was still asleep. She smiled and relaxed her body back on the bed running her fingers over the top of his chest playfully before leaning half her body over his, touching her lips to his skin. He woke slowly, looking down at her. He ran his hand through her soft hair. She looked up into his deep green eyes and fell weak once again. She couldn't help but have her heart fall whenever he looked at her like that. It meant so much to her, just one look. She looked down, putting her chin on his shoulder. She wanted to stop thinking like she'd never be able to see him again. She wouldn't, not like this.

She wanted this. She wanted it every day of the rest of her life. She needed to be a Jedi. Being a Jedi means that you never want, you only need for the need of being alive, of survival. But, without him could she survive? She rolled onto her back putting her hands over her face. She wanted to scream. She wanted to just give up on all of it and put it behind her, behind them. Her own words drilled into her brain like a jackhammer. "_I'm a Jedi, first and foremost_." She repeated it to herself, until it was fully understood.

She sat up, leaning over to grab her shirt. He moved quickly pushing it further away from her with the Force. She looked over her shoulder at him with a glare.

"What are you doing?"

"As soon as you pick that up, it's over." He said placing his hand on her soft skin. He put his forehead on her shoulder taking in a breath of her. "I need you Siri." He said. She looked back him. Has he been reading her thoughts? Her eyes danced back and forth over his until they landed on her hands.

"Obi-Wan." She said with a long sigh. "We need to return to being what we truly are. I've told you before that we need to let go of one another, and I can do that again. It'll be harder this time…"

"Seeing you is going to be more and more painful." His eyes went sad as he kissed her shoulder. She winced to his touch like a strike from a laser rod. She didn't want him to see that. She looked back at him taking his face in her hands. She brought him to her lips kissing his softly.

"Then I hope that I don't see you for a long time." She looked away at her own words. She knew it wasn't true. She was just trying to be strong for him, for them. She couldn't pretend anymore she just wanted to give in. "_I'm a Jedi, first and foremost_." She swallowed down. "We can't." She whispered looking past him now. She can't bear to look into those sad eyes anymore. A tear slowly fell down her cheek. He wiped it away, and she took his hand moving it from her skin. Her eyes met his again and he knew that she was being serious.

He wanted to cry and hold onto her. He wanted to take this ship and just leave with her, anywhere, everywhere. He didn't care. As long as he was with her, he didn't care. He moved closer to her but she moved away. He still moved towards her and placed his lips to her cheek. He didn't kiss her, he just placed them there. His voice was shaking with tears waiting to escape from behind his eyes, but he pushed them back and buried them deep down. "I'll remember this." He whispered against her cheek. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She looked towards him and placed her hand to his cheek, but he reached out with the force pulling his tunic and boots into his grasp and got up from the bed. He left the room and she was alone. She tried so hard not to cry, but it came up so suddenly that she fell over. She shook as tears flowed out of her into the bed where he laid. It was over.

Obi-Wan stood outside her door. He put his clothing on the floor, sliding his pants up around his waist. He reached down for his tunic and utility belt, but fell over onto his knees. He put his head in his hands and sobbed. She was gone. She was ten feet away from him, but she might as well been gone. He fell back against the wall as tears streamed down his face. He wiped the away and pushed everything down. He did it for twenty years, why would this be any different. He stood up and cleared his throat and went into his quarters.

They stayed in their rooms separated for days. He would hear her going to the sonic shower now and again, but that was it. He couldn't eat, sleep or meditate. What was the need? His thoughts wouldn't leave him even if he tried.

She stared at the spot that still had his scent on it. She traced her fingers along the creased sheets. No more tears came, she was past tears. Sadness took her over, and she needed to break its release. She tried to focus in on the Force. Tried to meditate, nothing helped. Showers were her only escape. She felt so unclean. She couldn't get the smell of him off her. There has to be a way to move on from this so that they could go on this mission without failing it. It was a two day mission, three tops. The Council knew this. They couldn't hold it off for anymore just because of something that they were trained for so long ago. Attachment is forbidden, not being able to let go of something or someone is against the Code. She was taught this as a Younglin, as a Padawan. This wasn't going to be different. She pushed down her emotions and closed her eyes. His touch, his smell, his eyes, that look. She pushed it all deep down inside her. As she stood from her bed and opened the door. The door slid shut behind her and she jumped to the sound. Her eyes still closed tight until she reached his door.

She rang his chime. Nothing came. She rang it again, still nothing. She became irritated very easily, as she did when she was a Padawan. She remembered everything about Obi-Wan that infuriated her. She slammed her hand down on his door.

"Obi-Wan!" She yelled, and still nothing. She rang the chime three more time repeatable. He finally came to his room and opened it with the force standing away from her.

"What?!" He snapped. She stumbled back from his anger that flowed on her. She looked at him and he wasn't the same person.

"What's the matter?" He just gave her a blank stare.

"I'm busy." He said finally.

"I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." She said timidly. She was taken a back from the person standing before her. Something wasn't right. "I need to talk to you before we do this mission Obi-Wan I want it to go smoothly."

"I do as well. Which is why I'm keeping my distance, I'd like it if you kept yours." She looked at him with a glare now.

"Fine. I'll do that!" She said turning and slamming his door with the force. She stomped back to her quarters. She sat on her floor in a meditative stance, but she wasn't able to summon the Force. She sat there with her eyes closed, getting filled with more and more anger. What was he thinking? He was doing it on purpose not doubt, but why? He can't possible think that we're going to ignore one another on this mission? Once we land we're going to have to communicate with one another. "_He's ridiculous_!" She thought. She relaxed her shoulders and stared at the wall that separated their rooms. She closed her eyes and tried to use the Force to search his thoughts. He had a shield up, so nothing came back to her. That just made her angrier. "_Something has to be done about this. I'm not going on a mission with someone that isn't going to speak with me_." She got up and stomped back to his door. She ignored the chime and just opened the door with the Force. It slide open fast and she walked in. He was in the corner with his eyes closed. He opened one and looked at her before closing it again.

"Get up." She said with a fierce tone. He squinted at her.

"What?"

"You heard me Kenobi. Get up!" She said again. He knew she had enough. She only calls him Kenobi when she is absolutely enthralled at him. He scrambled to his feet and she took a stance. "I want to make this perfectly clear. You're not going to treat me with such a manner ever again. I've known you way to long for you to try and shut yourself out from me. We're getting this mission done in the time it is expected and we're getting it done together. I'm not going to have you ignoring me on a mission that should be done within hours. We need to communicate with one another Kenobi. You of all Jedi should know that." She took a breath and looked down. He did the same and didn't speak. His arms remained across his chest. He brought his eyes up looking at her quickly before looking beyond her. "We have to do this Obi-Wan." Her words were softer now. He looked at her with those sad eyes again.

"I know." He said softly.

"I don't like it either, but it has to be done."

"I don't want you to think you have to leave again because of it. You deserve to be at the Temple as much as I do." He said moving towards her. She wanted to back again but couldn't find the strength to. He reached out for her slowly, then realizing she wasn't going to move away he put his hands on her arms. She looked up at him and took in a breath of him one last time. He did the same as he brought her body closer to his.

"I'm not going to leave you Obi-Wan." She smiled against his neck, before leaning back from him. He looked at her sliding his fingers over her soft check. He managed to smile at her.

"I'm never going to leave you Siri."

"You never have." She took his hand, kissing his fingers softly before dropping it. She put her hands to her side and looked at him. "We'll be at Felucia soon." She said crossing her arms over her chest. He looked at his datapad that was in his utility belt and nodded his head. "I'm going to go meditate until we are out of hyperspace." She said before turning to leave. He moved towards her, but then leaned back against the wall.

"Siri." He spoke out.

"I know." She said. She didn't turn and look at him. The door slid behind her and he sat back on his floor and closed his eyes.

THE END


End file.
